


Courageous

by Fyreflare



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Akkala Ancient Tech Lab, Animal Death, Gen, Side Quest Spoilers, Tarrey Town, based on my own play through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyreflare/pseuds/Fyreflare
Summary: According to legend, the hero had been gifted with the Triforce of Courage. Link didn't remember getting such a thing, but he had never lacked courage anyway, so he supposed it didn't matter. He was on his way to meet an old friend, but got distracted by a promising sign post. He recollects what happened next.





	Courageous

**Author's Note:**

> If the death of animals offends or triggers you in any way, don't read this fic.

Link slammed the door behind him and slid onto the floor, grabbing his chest. His heart beat fast, pounding like the hooves of a horse. He took several breaths, steadying his mind, trying to remember what came over him.

The candles overhead swung lazily back and forth from the force of the door, shedding undulating light on the set table before him. He watched the shadows as they danced on the tabletop, trying his best not to think.

After several moments, he dared to stand again. As he lifted himself up on one leg, his knee buckled beneath him. He fell onto the wooden floor again, perplexed, panic rising in his throat. "I am the hero of Hyrule." He whispered to himself, breathy and hoarse. "Zelda's defense. The Hylian Champion." He tried again, lifting himself up off the ground. When he finally gained his footing, he gripped the table, knuckles white, head spinning. "I am the hero of Hyrule." He repeated, closing his eyes as the room started to spin. "Zelda's defense. The Hylian Champion."

He opened his eyes again, his heart slowing down. It had been beating like that for a while, now that he thought about it. Since Akkala.

The name of the region brought on a wave of nausea. He quickly pulled out a chair and sat down, thinking it was still better than the floor.

He looked around the small home. He had bought it several weeks earlier. Bolson had renovated it, added the weapon racks, the bed, the trees and flowers outside, and the rest of the furniture inside. Karson had helped, nailing, sawing, measuring. They were fast. Bolson had another employee, he remembered. Hudson.

He leaned back in the chair, again watching the candlelight flicker. He had gone to Akkala to see Hudson. And he meant to. He followed the roads into the region, asking around at the stables. They all said something about him being at the lake.

So that's where he went, up until he came across a sign pointing to Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. He decided he might as well go there first, set it as a travel point, then go back to the lake. He came across a young woman who mentioned a blue flame, and a lantern at the stable. Having delivered a similar blue flame a month prior in Hateno, he searched for a blue furnace. He carried the torch back to the stable, and lit the lantern. After asking around, they all assured him that the tech lab was right up the hill, along the road, a straight shot.

So he mounted his horse, and lit the torch. He remembered the strength of that horse, the wildness of the stallion when he first met him. His mane was midnight black, as was most of his coat, saving the white, sock-like patches that gave him his name. The stable keep gave him an odd look when he wanted to name his wild horse Socks, but he didn't care.

Socks had been his constant companion since he first dove off the Great Plateau. They had travelled all over Hyrule together, saved the lives of dozens of Hyruleans. They were a team. He trusted Socks, and the feeling was mutual. There might have been a stronger or faster horse in Hyrule, but none would ever match Socks in charisma. He shook his mane and whinnied at pretty girls, and mares, as they rode around. He only liked apples if Link cut them in half first, and was an absolute glutton for swift carrots. He waited patiently for Link to come back to the stable after speaking with each race, whinnying in excitement when it was time to ride off again.

Today was no different, really. Except that it was.  
Because when Socks galloped up that hill, Link wasn't looking out for guardians.

By the time he saw the mechanical beast, the beam was already aiming. He whipped the reins, begging his horse to run faster.

But it was too late. By the strength of his armor, Link survived the blast. Socks wasn't so lucky.

The next thing he knew, he was on a doorstep, a very concerned woman hovering over him. She probably said something, but the ringing in his ears was too loud. He looked over at the furnace, and saw that it was lit with the blue flame. He also saw blood.

He looked down at his clothes as he sat at the table, the red stains darkening the blue fabric. It was everywhere. His clothes, his face, the grass, the stone pathway. And the burnt remains of his only companion smoldered several yards away.

He shook his head, trying to focus on where he was. It all happened so fast. He didn't think. He grabbed his Shiekah Slate, tapped the shrine, and ran back to his house in Hateno Village. Yes, that was reality. He had it straight

He slowly got up from the table, pushed the chair back in, and stripped off his blood-stained clothing. He would have to wash them himself. He didn't think he could explain it to the women of Hateno, let alone pay them enough. He washed himself with a basin of water that he kept under the stairs, the red sliding off his body and into the cold pool, out of his hair, off every part of him. It was still fresh, and sticky, and warm.

He dried himself off with a spare cloth, then dressed in the a red tunic and spare pants he had stored upstairs. He looked out the window at the setting sun, and knew that monsters would be out very soon. He laid down in bed, thinking better of going out hunting tonight.

"It could have been me." He whispered, staring vacantly out over the forest and mountains beyond. "I could have died." He paused, the weight of the statement settling on him. "I could have died."

From the beginning, he knew that he had to be brave, that he was running into the face of danger. He had toppled Hinoxs, slain Moblins, Bokoblins, Lizalfos. But this felt different. He hadn't been able to stop it, or fight back, or run away. He had failed, and his best friend had died because of it. His bravery had never faltered until that day, covered in his horse's blood, on the doorstep of the tech lab, a guardian just out of range behind them.

He would never allow that to happen again. He clenched his fists, hot tears running down his face. He would destroy every single one of those guardians. But wouldn't they just reanimate? His anger burned hotter, recognizing the futility of it. There was only one thing he could do to truly get justice: kill Ganon.

He stood up from the bed, more determined than ever when he first started his mission, and his knees buckled underneath him, causing him to fall backward onto the bed, letting out a cry of surprise as his heart took up its rapid beating again.

He would kill Ganon. He just had to wait for his knees to stop shaking.

 


End file.
